


HOTEL OF SHADOW: The Radio Demon's Heart

by SkipBack



Series: Hotel of Shadow [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Hotel of Shadow (Hazbin Hotel AU), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack
Summary: Something's wrong.This part takes place afterBloody Party,a part of the Hotel of Shadow AU.
Series: Hotel of Shadow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484603
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	HOTEL OF SHADOW: The Radio Demon's Heart

Husk sat from behind the counter, staring at Alastor with his head down on his arms. 

He'd been there for the past few hours, uncharacteristically silent before Husk heard a click and the bullshit playing from the red stag's teeth stopped playing. It had taken Husk a couple of minutes to realize that the bastard had fucking passed out, right then and there. For a while, Husk let him sleep but now... well, now it was time for fucking sleeping beauty over here to wake up. 

Husk reached out and poked Alastor's cheek with a claw-like finger. "Hey... asshole," Husk said. He expected Alastor to snap to attention at the touch, but he surprisingly stayed asleep. "Come the fuck..." he grumbled to himself then tried again, only jabbing Alastor harder this time. Once again, the fucker stubbornly continued to sleep. 

_Okay... that's not working,_ Husk thought, drawing his wings closer to himself. A thought came to him and, in any other normal circumstance, Husk would have dismissed it but this seemed too fucking good to pass up... though it would probably result in losing edmost of his limbs. Not that he cared; they'd just grow back anyhow. 

Husk reached out again, putting a hand on the Radio Demon's head. After a moment, the red stag jerk a little and his mismatched eyes suddenly snapped open, locking onto Husk. He counted three heartbeats before Alastor pulled his head out from under Husk's hand, sitting up in his seat and looking around the room before seemingly catching his bearings. 

"Took you long enough," Husk said. Gold and red eyes were on Husk again as Alastor turned his head to look at him. He heard a click, and noise faintly came out of the Radio Demon's teeth. Husk reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle of cheap booze. "Snoozed for three whole fucking hours, you did." He started guzzling the alcohol down, closing his eyes. 

"Hm" was the only thing Alastor said, which made Husk pause and put the bottle down on the counter. He cocked one long eyebrow at the red stag. 

"Something wrong?" Husk asked. "You're never this quiet. Even when I wish you were," he added, quietly. 

"I'm fine," Alastor said hollowly, like he was forcing himself to sound cheerful. "I'm just... dandy. Fine and dandy." Husk rarely ever felt concern for someone, much less Alastor, but this was one of those rare cases. 

"No the fuck you're not," Husk said. "There's something going on with you. The fuck if I know what it is, but I can tell something's wrong." He sat back and held his arms out, spreading his wings. "Hell, I'm talkin' more than you are! That's a sure fucking sign something's wrong with you." 

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with me!" Alastor snapped, bristling. 

"Bull freaking horseshit," Husk said, keeping his cool as he folded his wings in again. "I can see through that lie, you son of a bitch." 

Alastor's eyebrows furrowed as though he was considering if he should try to argue with Husk, then he seemed to deflate. If it weren't for his smile, he would have looked defeated. 

"Now... tell me what's wrong," Husk said, lowering his voice and leaning forward. "And do me a favor? Cut the shit and don't try lying again." 

Alastor sighed. "It..." he started, then paused. He shook his head. "It's my heart." 

"...your heart?" Husk echoed, leaning back. "The fuck's that supposed to mean?" 

With sudden speed that always seemed to surprise him, Alastor's hand shot out and grabbed Husk's wrist, causing his fur stand up and his wings to flare. The red stag pressed Husk's hand to his chest, right over his heart. Husk felt the organ in Alastor's chest suddenly pick up the pace, and he could also feel the other demon's breathing beginning to quicken. Alastor started trembling, beads of sweat on his forehead. He clearly wasn't used to giving other demons permission to touch him like this. 

"...feels fine," Husk said after a minute, pulling his hand out of Alastor's grasp and wiping it off on his leg. The Radio Demon slowly began to relax, clutching his chest. "What the Hell are you getting so worked up about?" 

"It's not supposed to be beating," Alastor said, as though he was explaining it to a child. "It—I thought it would stop by now, but it hasn't." 

"Okay?" Husk didn't quite understand. 

"And that isn't the worst part about it," Alastor went on, and Husk found himself wishing he'd let the deer stay sleeping. "It's doing strange things to me." Husk twirled his hand in the _go on_ motion, putting the booze bottle up to his lips and getting ready to tune the Radio Demon out, but he found he couldn't quite tune him out as he explained what was going on with his heart. Apparently, it would start to randomly hurt and it would make him feel weak in the knees. It made him feel... odd, he said. He had no idea what was going on... 

"...and it actually scares me," Alastor admitted softly, putting his head down on the counter again. 

"I ain't a fuckin' doctor," Husk said, "but it seems to me it's going to get worse if you don't get that shit looked into." 

Alastor was quiet again. Who knows if he considering Husk's words of wisdom, but his ears flicked and he lifted his head, looking off to the side. The Radio Demon's ears moved in a way that reminded Husk of a horse. From the way the sound coming from his teeth started changing as though someone was tuning a radio, it was safe to assume that was what he was doing. Though what he was tuning into, Husk didn't know. Nor did he give a shit. 

"Excuse me." Alastor stood up, beginning to walk off. 

"Where you going?" Husk asked. 

Alastor merely glanced back. "Let's just say I've found an opportunity to... 'relieve stress'," he replied, then vanished in a cloud of red and black smoke. Husk was sure for a second that he'd saw his eyes the same color again, but he decided to pay no mind to it. 

_Basically he's going back to being a fuckin' idiot,_ Husk thought to himself. _Nice. What a fuckin' treat. Feel bad for the asswipe he's going to bug the fuck out of this time._

At that moment, Charlie walked in. She stopped in her tracks, looking stunned as though someone had slapped her across the face. "...I thought I heard Alastor in here," she said. 

"Just missed 'im, princess," Husk said. 

"Do you know where he went?" she asked, crossing over to the bar. 

"Nope," he replied. 

"I really need to talk to him." Charlie wrung her hands together. 

Husk cocked an eyebrow. "And I care because...?" 

"He technically still has fifteen percent of the hotel," she told him. "It's almost been a year, and I still don't know what he's done with it." 

"Hm." He'd almost forgotten about that. He hadn't approved of that idea, and now that he was thinking about it, he still didn't approve of it. "Well, all he said was that he was goin' off to relieve stress or... something." He started scratching himself behind the ear. "I'll eat my hat the next time he tells me where he's going." 

"Right," Charlie said. "Thanks anyway, Husk." 

He shrugged. "No problem, I guess," he said. 

The demon princess turned and left the lobby. _Well, that was interesting,_ Husk thought to himself sarcastically. 

... 

_END OF PART TWO_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's a short story because yes!
> 
> i'll work on the next big story soon, i promise-


End file.
